


Tericforhire Asked You

by missmichellebelle



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Social Networking, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-10 21:17:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmichellebelle/pseuds/missmichellebelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tericforhire asked you:</p><p>So I just started reading Little Known Facts (and following you - hi!), and I have to ask how the fuck you thought up that whole thing with Tydus and the delimon? Because that was fucking awesome, I wish the show would do that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tericforhire Asked You

**Author's Note:**

> Darren and Chris are both in the fandom for a show called Esoteric (which is completely fictional). Just for your basic knowledge, it's a sci-fi crime show that takes place on an alternate world, and follows the actions of a group of investigative agents known as Esoteric.

"So you finished season one?" Chris covers the receiver of his phone as he yawns, settling down at his desk and flipping open his laptop in practically the same movement. "Hey," he bites down the line, blinking his still-tired eyes. "Don't blame me for the fact that you stayed up all night watching it. I  _told_  you it was addictive."

He stares at his laptop, willing it to boot-up faster, and then realizes he needs more than a voice yapping at him to wake up properly. Chris keeps his cell pressed to his ear as he walks into the kitchen,  _hmming_  and  _yepping_  at all the right moments as he fishes a Diet Coke from his fridge and then grabs a bagel.

" _No_ ," he replies indignantly as he settles at his desk again. "I am not telling you what happened to Tydus, do you not understand the whole point of the cliffhanger?" He rolls his eyes, tucking the phone between his ear and shoulder as he opens Chrome. Tumblr pops up in all of its blue glory, but Chris's eyes narrow in on the vibrant red box above his messages. He has eight new ones.

"So who do you ship so far?" He asks casually, noticing that he has a notification in his tracked tags—he decides to check that first. "Sorry, I meant, who do you want together romantically?" He pauses, and then his mouth falls open. "Okay, first,  _the girl in all the leather_  is Lor, and  _the guy with the face tattoo_  is Dyl, and  _no_ , Lea, you just… You can't ship them, okay?"

He's tagged in  _esot_ 's crushes, and he smiles as he likes it. They're a mutual follow, but they don't talk much—probably because she ships Parvany and Chris will just never get that.

"Because Dyl belongs with Tydus, I don't see how you can't see the sexual tension there. And Lor doesn't have a heart." Not that Chris dislikes Lor all that much—she's not his favorite character (he can't  _stand_  Raomi), but she just has absolutely no romantic chemistry with anyone.

He eyes the little red box above his messages with apprehension, and then sighs as he goes to click on it.

"I have to go, okay? Call me if you survive season two," he teases, even though season two is an emotional mind fuck that he simultaneously feels fond of but never, ever wants to relive. "Love you, too," he responds, and then hangs up the phone.

Time to tackle his ask box.

**Anonymous asked you:**

> i just don't understand how you like evany with vin its so obvious that vin is supposed to be with raomi

**Anonymous asked you:**

> aaaaah!!!!! that eviny after dark fic was amazing! are you going to write a sequel? PLEASE write a sequel DO IT FOR ME

[ **evanyandivory** ](http://tresbellemichelle.tumblr.com/post/47640136260) **asked you:**

> I went into the Evany tag again. You always tell me not to, and I did it anyway. If you wake up and half the planet is missing, I hope you're willing to provide me with an alibi.

**Anonymous asked you:**

> i miss little known facts i hope you update soon :(

**Anonymous asked you:**

> A Little Past Three was so so so gorgeous. I don't know where you come up with these ideas, but I hope you always have them! <3

[ **tericforhire** ](http://tresbellemichelle.tumblr.com/post/47640136260) **asked you:**

> So I just started reading Little Known Facts (and following you - hi!), and I have to ask how the fuck you thought up that whole thing with Tydus and the delimon? Because that was fucking awesome, I wish the show would do that.

[ **tydusismissing** ](http://tresbellemichelle.tumblr.com/post/47640136260) **asked you:**

> YOU FILLED MY PROMPT I LOVE YOU YOU ARE MY FAVORITE

**Anonymous asked you:**

> <3

There's nothing particularly unusual, but Chris focuses on the non-anonymous ones first. Tydusismissing's prompt had jumped out at him immediately the day before, and he'd had to write it. Eviny is probably the most popular ship involving Evany, but there still isn't as much fic for it as Chris would like. But it's also his favorite ship, so it's pretty much the only thing he writes.

 _Well you come up with such good prompts, how can I not write them? But I love you too!_  he types out, and then shakes his head, smiling.

Tericforhire is a URL he doesn't recognize, but they'd even introduced themselves as a new follower. It isn't surprising that they'd found Chris through  _Little Known Facts_ —most people in fandom have.

> _I take it you're a Lor fan from your URL? And if you're going to be following me, I should probably warn you that my blog is basically a shrine to Evany, if my sidebar gifs weren't enough indication._
> 
> _I love delimons, mostly. They're like the ugly offspring of dinosaurs and elephants and it makes them incredibly endearing. And because Tydus seems foolhardy enough that he'd end up trying to mess with one. It's a good thing he has Dyl there to keep him from being eaten (I also ship Tydyl, and if you don't, I will personally kick you out of the Esoteric fandom)._
> 
> _And I hope the show doesn't do that. Or, if they do, that they pay me royalties._

Satisfied, Chris sends his answer, and then moves on to the next.

> _Seeing as most of the planet is still intact, I assume you either got arrested or fell asleep before you could begin your rampage. I can try to post bail, but chances are I can't afford it._
> 
> _You really need to stay out of the tags, Eve. You know they aren't happy places. Besides, all the haters are just jealous of Evany's perfection and intelligence. So let them be petty, okay? Who needs them? <3_

Chris eyes the anons, and then sits back in his chair. He can deal with them after he's finished his bagel and soda.

*

"My life is  _over_ ," Darren moans as he flops on top of Joey, and Joey shoots him a look before turning his attention back to the TV.

"You said that last week," Joey reminds him, tilting his body with the video game controller in his hands and upsetting Darren's very-comfortable moping position. "Finish another fic?"

"Worse!" Darren sits up. "The one I was reading is a work-in-progess, and it hasn't updated in like three weeks!"

"Poor baby," Joey says with not even the slightest bit of sympathy in his voice.

"Fuck you." Darren pushes at his hand, and Joey's character on the screen careens into a wall.

"Hey!" Joey snaps a playful glare at him. "No need to involve civilians in your assault. He's just an innocent video game character."

"I just saw you kill seven people in a row."

"Innocent video game character," Joey affirms, and Darren nudges his shoulder again before standing up. "Going to mope in your room now?"

"No, just going to devour everything this author has ever written."

"You and your fanfiction." Joey presses furiously against the buttons on his controller. "I hope you're at least reading the kind with porn in it!"

Darren flips him off, grinning, and then retreats back into his room.

He has a new message waiting for him, and his eyes light up. He's been trading messages with esoterichris all morning, and it's kind of awesome. He has a lot of respect for people who can write in the Esoteric universe—Darren doesn't even fully understand certain plotlines without watching a season at least twice, he can't imagine trying to craft his own.

[ **esoterichris** ](http://tresbellemichelle.tumblr.com/post/47640136260) **asked you:**

> Have I told you how amazing it is that you're liveblogging (liveasking?) my own fic to me? Also, I'm sorry about Lor now. I know you like her, but she was the most likely candidate.

Darren makes a frustrated sound with his mouth.

> _The most likely candidate to get severely injured and almost die? You couldn't make it June? Isn't that June's job? Tell me she lives! She has to live! Do you want me to cry?_
> 
> _Also, finished now. :( No more liveasking from me. But I don't work today, and I intend to spend the next few hours of my life reading absolutely everything you've written_.

Darren is still on the newer end of the Esoteric fandom. He'd heard of the show when it started airing, but had never thought to watch it. Surprisingly enough,  _Joey_  had been the one that got him interested in it. He'd watched all four seasons in less time than is probably healthy, and he is fucking  _antsy_  waiting for the fifth one. That's probably what had driven him to tumblr, and to the Esoteric fandom.

But he's still new, with pretty lax opinions on things like shipping and which characters are the best and which ones aren't. He has some opinions, but the longer he spends on his dash, sniffing out new people to follow, the more he finds his opinions are pretty malleable.

There's a gifset on his dash of the scene with Evany and Vin in the atrium, and it suddenly has a whole new emotional context attached to it for Darren. And, of course, esoterichris is the reason it's on his dash at all. He reblogs it, and then pops esoterichris's blog open in a new tab.

He has a ridiculous amount of links in his sidebar, Darren has like,  _three_ , and his blog is a lot nicer than the standard one Darren has. Hmm… If he finishes reading all of these fics today, maybe he'll actually try to make his own blog look nicer. He's about to click on 'fics' when he notices that  _Little Known Facts_  has it's own link entirely. Eyebrows raised in interest, he clicks it, and his mouth falls open. Darren had been expecting to see the most recent chapter, but instead he sees a gorgeous piece of art, followed by a little comic, followed by a fucking  _oneshot set in the same verse_.

It feels like fucking Christmas.

He clicks back to his blog, just so he doesn't miss anything before he disappears into esoterichris's blog for the next  _week_.

One new message.

[ **esoterichris** ](http://tresbellemichelle.tumblr.com/post/47640136260) **asked you:**

> It's always June's job, so why would I do something predictable and make it her? But you'll find out soon, I'm not going to spoil it for you. Omg, you're not serious, are you? Why did you tell me that? Now I feel nervous! (And flattered, but mostly nervous).

Darren grins.

> _Soon? Like really soon? :D_
> 
> _And of course I'm serious. Why are you nervous? Your writing is fucking amazing. I can't believe you're wasting your time writing fic. Not that I can complain, because I am certainly benefitting from the fruits of your labor._
> 
> _It is some fucking awesome fruit_.

He clicks back to his dash, and his eyes bulge slightly when he sees the first post on his dash.

**[vindysel](http://tresbellemichelle.tumblr.com/post/47640136260) reblogged [esoterichris](http://tresbellemichelle.tumblr.com/post/47640136260)**

[ **esoterichris** ](http://tresbellemichelle.tumblr.com/post/47640136260) **:**

> So I figured you guys could use a sneak peak of chapter 17? You can thank the very enthusiastic and sweet fan I found in my ask box this morning.
> 
> Spoilers, as usual. Don't read if you don't want to know.
> 
> [ Read More ](http://tresbellemichelle.tumblr.com/post/47640136260)

Darren squeals, loud enough that Joey yells, "what the  _fuck?_ " from the next room. Darren ignores it, leaning closer to his laptop as he opens the sneak peak.

*

Chris's mouse hovers uncertainly over the follow button. He doesn't generally follow people rashly, but he's been having a basically constant conversation with tericforhire since this morning, which is just… Weird, for him. Chris isn't exactly sociable in fandom—he has friends, and he tries to be nice to everyone who talks to him, but he's not exactly great at internet friendship. Even the people he  _does_  consider friends… He never talks to them that much.

Plus, it's erroneously clear that tericforhire (their sidebar says that their name is Darren, and so Chris concludes that  _they_  must be a  _he_ ) is incredibly new to fandom. If the theme wasn't clue enough, tericforhire (Chris feels weird calling him by his name) has less than thirty pages of content. Not that Chris is judging him for being new to the fandom, it just… Almost feels like insurance. He isn't trying to be friends with Chris because of who Chris is in fandom, and it isn't just about Chris's fic. They'd talked about Esoteric a lot, but their conversation easily strayed into other areas.

They actually have  _a lot_  to talk about.

That makes the decision for him, and Chris presses the FOLLOW button in the corner before he thinks about it too much.

He scrolls down through Darren's first page a bit, and sees a reblog of the sneak peak that he posted earlier.

#LOR!!!!!!!!! #slkdfjalksdjalsdfjk #oh god oh god oh god oh god #you are an angel #i want to buy you things #YOU FUCKER YOU MADE ME THINK SHE WAS GOING TO DIE

Chris chuckles, shaking his head, and clicks back to his dash.

One new message.

[ **tericforhire** ](http://tresbellemichelle.tumblr.com/post/47640136260) **asked you:**

> Shit, you just followed me. Was that an accident? I won't be offended if it was an accident.

Chris's smile grows, and he presses it into his hand for a moment before typing his response.

> _No, completely intentional. I hope you know what you've just gotten yourself into._

He hesitates for a moment, before hitting send. He doesn't  _think_  Darren will get scared away, but it's hard to tell.

[ **tericforhire** ](http://tresbellemichelle.tumblr.com/post/47640136260) **asked you:**

> I feel like I should be the one saying that, not you. After all, you're not getting rid of me easily.

[ **tericforhire** ](http://tresbellemichelle.tumblr.com/post/47640136260) **asked you:**

> By the way, I'm Darren.

Chris picks that one to respond to, only because he has no idea what to say in response to the other one.

> _Well, it's a pleasure to learn your actual name, Darren. And, if you couldn't tell, I'm Chris._

[ **tericforhire** ](http://tresbellemichelle.tumblr.com/post/47640136260) **asked you:**

> I'm pretty sure the pleasure is going to end up being all mine.

Chris snorts. He  _highly_  doubts that.


End file.
